


The Overseer

by Justafriendlyussrtank



Series: the timewasting work bundle [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafriendlyussrtank/pseuds/Justafriendlyussrtank
Summary: The first thing to exist. To move. The creator of everything you’d think they’d be divine and all powerful? No. They just watch anime and sometimes summon random stuff into existence for the god of the universes to deal with. This thing has recently found a new hobby of shoving random peoples souls into random everyday objects and seeing what happensA creature which is supposed to keep watch over the universes and it’s gods but instead makes dungeon core isekais for funThis ain’t gonna have any real story I just made this for a template because I was bored
Relationships: None
Series: the timewasting work bundle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822741





	1. W - Wumbo

**Author's Note:**

> Cheese

“ why do you name yourself after something Patrick said”  
“ now you choose the water levels? How addicted to spongebob are you?”


	2. The Squid diet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who

“Why does this dungeon core have to absorb only squid? It kills humans almost every day and never absorb them even though it’s mobs don’t eat at all? It just lets the bodies rot! It doesn’t even have emotions! So why!”


	3. Cheese dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesey

“Maybe making a block of cheese a dungeon core was a bad idea”


	4. Mimic dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

the overseer watched as its best creation. a mimic type dungeon designed to look like a average fire type dungeon. killed some new adventurers.

" IM RECORDING THIS "  
the overseer yelled in delight. as a level 180 chest mimic eats some level 10 adventurers  
the overseer began to loop the recording while laughing insanely


	5. Dungeon Mimicry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more mimic dungeon

a small black rock was sitting in a pool of water near to a huge glowing red dungeon core... or was it?  
no no  
the small black rock was the real dungeon core  
this is a mimic dungeon for a reason!  
THE MIMIC DUNGEON CANT BE SOME GIANT FIRE DUNGEON CORE BLARING OUT TO THE WORLD ' HEY COME PICK ME UP AND SELL ME FOR CASH! '  
cough cough  
ahem

lets get to narration

the overseer was watching some level 200 adventurers struggle with a level 215 wall mimic   
" come on wall mimic fight back! "  
the wall mimic proceeds to face plant into 2 of the adventurers. squishing them like bugs.  
" YES! '  
The overseer screamed which may have been a bad idea. as a loud screech was heard throughout all the universes.

" .. oops? "  
the adventurers were stunned by the sudden noise  
the wall mimic took this as its chance and squished all of them in 1 huge groundpound

" at least i helped the mimic win "

later the overseer had erased everyone's memories of the screech that they all heard.


	6. Space dungeon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

" ok ok hear me out"  
' yeah?'  
" what if i reincarnated you as a dungeon core "  
' wait wha-'  
"IN SPACE!"  
'i accept'


	7. System dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nice

" i made a dungeon with some technology i found some space empire using"  
' oh? that sounds neat.'  
" yeah ive been just leaving it be to do what it wants'  
'i see'

' can i check it out?'  
" oh yeah sure"  
" oh wow it has 5 floors "  
'is that a good thing?'  
" i put it in there like a day ago so yeah"  
'nice'


	8. casual world destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes

" world go boom"  
[planet 555b destroyed]  
" i know "  
[ arent you supposed to be protecting the worlds and not destroying them?]  
" look mate that world had gacha life roleplayers and it needed to be eradicated"  
[ makes sense. i will highlight planets with these ] the system shivers in fear and disgust. even though it cannot feel emotions [ corruptions ]


	9. they can see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no

" WHO MADE THE EYE DUNGEON JUST TO SCARE ME BECUASE ITS WORKING"


	10. Public Dungeon

" so a dungeon with a government? "  
' yeah pretty much'  
" ok sure ill make that"


End file.
